Story 1/15/2017
The session began with the group waking up after an extended rest and leveling up. They had each gained various powers and items throughout the night, so it was nice to take a few minutes and chat about it. Just before bed the previous night, Waex took some time to chat with them about Miradore in general, and gave them a general sense of the layout of the city and how things worked around there. Miradore was loosely controlled by 7 different families, with each family having a specialty market cornered. All families would trade in all things, but only families that could really dominate a market rose to power in Miradore, and currently there were 7 families in power. There are no major bridges across the river, but a huge amount of boat traffic. Miradore was built around the mouth of a river, so controlling the docks was everything. The most powerful families controlled the most docks. There was an attempt a long time ago to have a central government/city watch, but it was eventually infiltrated and dismantled by the families. Most everyone just accepted the status quo, and the families did a decent job of keeping each other in check. They would each police and control their respective areas of the cities, and while occasionally there would be shifts in controlled territory, they would be minor. Each family had a color that they used to represent their people/employees. The 7 families in Miradore were (and their respective colors): L’Boonts - Red - Control the grain/harvest, non live animal food Harrows - Blue - Control the metals, ores and construction materials Jyuns - Green - Control the medicine, oils and potions Belloters - White - Control the jewelry, precious good Oreliks - Black - Control the cattle, fish and the live animals Meddas - Yellow - Control labor, servants and 'escorts' Abbeys - Purple - Control the textiles and linens Waex explained that in the past couple of weeks, the Abbeys, the Harrows, and the L'Boonts have been acting strange, and the L'Boonts have even been almost aggressive. The group took some time to share scouting information, and Beorn was unsatisfied with the report, so he went outside to scout. He didn't see much more than was reported, other than a ton of small fires all around the city. Waex and Klon began performing the Pelor ritual that would give them scrolls to imbue their weapons with. After the first ritual was complete, they had a scroll that gave them 13 hours worth of Pelor Power. During the ritual, Drovak was pacing around nervously. Upon it's completion, he walked over to Waex and murdered him in front of everyone. The group seized him, and he struggled against them. They eventually killed him, only to find that he would resurrect a few moments later. They began searching for answers, and noticed that when they put on the Serevictus, Drovak appeared much larger and more vicious. Eventually, Thorrak realized that the other Revenant was the key. They exchanged glances, and the Revenant said "I finally understand." He walked over to Drovak, grabbed him by the head, then collapsed as Drovak turned into the image the group saw in the Serevictus. It was a difficult fight, but the group managed to kill Drovak for good (not before Klon took a piece of his pre-menacing dreadlocks). The group found 2700g on his body. The group tried to heal the unnamed Revenant. When they did, he rose for a brief moment and said, "My name was Alek," then collapsed and died. Waex was also confirmed dead, but Monashe found and additional 1200g in his apartment. The group performed a ritual to talk to the dead spirit of Drovak, and they learned that he answers to Ustalar, and that he is not a Revenant and never even died. A powerful ritual was performed on him to make him look like a Revenant. Klon and Thorrak were devastated to hear this, because to their knowledge, nobody has even been able to impersonate Revenants. It also explains why there were 2 Revenant, when the Raven Queen almost always sends just one. Beorn also lost his shit, because Ustalar was killed by Nerull back in Thalstead. They were sure what it meant, so they performed another ritual to try and find Ustalar, as well as Desmond. Neither gave a solid location, but both seemed to point at something suspicious about the L'Boont district of Miradore. The group decided to head that way, and spotted some undead along the way, but decided to pass on them. Upon reaching the L'Boont district, they found a lone L'Boont guard, captured him, and prepared to interrogate him. <---------------- Previous Session [[Story 2/26/17|Next Session ---------------------->]]